


Two Spiteful Uncles Shouting to the Beat

by eloisasan



Series: Plot-Generator Prompts ╘[◉﹃◉]╕ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Romance, i love my squishy bois, plot generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisasan/pseuds/eloisasan
Summary: Draco and Harry meet in Grimmauld Place ;)





	Two Spiteful Uncles Shouting to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo my kawaiis!! v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ
> 
> I have to confess that I didn;t strictly write this one o(╥﹏╥)o but I will be using it as a prompt for a bter one!! (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> I used plot-generator where you fill in the balcnks! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

Harry Potter had always hated cold 12 Grimmauld Place with its cheerful, cruel cursed objects. It was a place where he felt concerned.

He was a cute, remarkable, fire whiskey drinker with scrawny moles and hairy eyes. His friends saw him as a cheerful, cruel chosen one. Once, he had even brought a curly kitten back from the brink of death. That's the sort of man he was.

Harry walked over to the window and reflected on his miserable surroundings. The sleet rained like hopping snakes.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Draco Malfoy. Draco was a sympathetic villain with pretty moles and handsome eyes.

Harry gulped. He was not prepared for Draco.

As Harry stepped outside and Draco came closer, he could see the brainy glint in his eye.

Draco glared with all the wrath of 1363 forgetful rare rats. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want affection."

Harry looked back, even more sneezy and still fingering the tiny hawk. "Draco, Is that real leather," he replied.

They looked at each other with irritable feelings, like two freshly-squeezed, fresh frogs fighting at a very splendid duel, which had piano music playing in the background and two spiteful uncles shouting to the beat.

Harry studied Draco's pretty moles and handsome eyes. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Harry in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't hate you Draco."

Draco looked active, his emotions raw like a ratty, robust rock.

Harry could actually hear Draco's emotions shatter into 1929 pieces. Then the sympathetic villain hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of fire whiskey would calm Harry's nerves tonight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?!?! ≧◡≦ Please don't be too harsh ಥ_ಥ


End file.
